


Something in Common

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [60]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga), Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia needs to relax so she pulls out a bath bomb set Cana had given her at the last holiday party. It smells heavenly and it was so colorful! This was gonna be an awesome bath! Too bad these bath bombs came from a potion shop...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with Nalu & Shicca. One-shot Drabble, I don't really have any plan to add to it. The story was based off a funny post I'd found about bath bombs creating a magical vortex lol

<https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/622310409390718976/biggest-gaudiest-patronuses-followthebluebell>

“You’re not gonna leave, huh?” The annoyed blonde sighs. “Try not to make a mess while I take a bath please.”

Natsu rolls his eyes, of course, he wasn’t planning to. “I’m just gonna watch some lacrimavision. How much trouble can I get in doing that?”

“Shall I remind you what happened with my last lacrimavision set?”

“No,” he slumps his shoulders. It was an accident, but she still held it against him. “I’ll behave.”

“Good.” Lucy walks away having won that round.

She’d been dying to try out a bath bomb set Cana had given her at the Holiday party. It would have been more relaxing if she was home alone, but those times were few and far between with a certain slayer practically living with her. Once safely behind her locked bathroom door, Lucy opens up the packaging that held four colorful balls. She grabs a pinkish colored one and places the rest on the counter, then holds it close to her nose to take a whiff.

It smelled divine! Rose, Sakura, and Vanilla all mixed together in a perfect floral blend. Not overpowering like some parfums can be. It was natural, herbal in a way, and reminded her of the natural hot springs they found on True Island. Relaxing with all the girls had been so much

fun. _‘I hope we’ll all see each other again…’_

Lucy turns on the faucet and waits for the tub to fill with water. While she waits, she strips off her clothes and winds her hair up into a messy bun. She tests the waters periodically to make sure it’s not too hot.

As soon as the tub is half full, she drops the bomb in and immediately it begins to foam. It was so pretty! And cool to watch, for the bubbling action was full of churning shades of reds, then purples, and yellows. _‘How curious,’_ she wonders. The outside was only reds and white but perhaps inside were other colors.

No matter, as the scent remains the same. It’s beautiful notes filling the room, clinging to the vapors and sticking to her hair. Such a neat little bath bomb, she’ll have to ask Cana where she got them from. Lucy shuts off the water as it nears the ¾ mark on the tub. It was time to soak and send her aches and pains to another realm.

She places one foot into the steaming waters. How interesting, it tingles, like the tickling feeling you get on your nose when you’re drinking a carbonated drink. She steps all the way inside ready to submerge herself into the aromatic cocktail.

When in a flash, the waters begin to churn on their own! Swirling into a small whirlpool. Lucy tries to get out but it’s sucking her in. “Natsu!!” She cries out once before darkness swallows her whole.

The slayer looks up from the couch towards the bedroom. “Lucy?” He’d heard the scream loud and clear, but only the one. Had she seen a bug again? He walks into the room and knocks on the bathroom door, checking the knob but finding it locked.

“Lucy are you okay in there?” Seconds tick by and with each passing his level of concern heightens. “Lucy?!” He bangs louder on the door. “Answer me!!”

But there was nothing except a deadly silence coming from within. Screw it, if she got mad about the door, he’ll fix it later. Natsu smashes it off its hinges and rushes inside. “Lucy?” The room was empty! Just a haze of steam to greet him and a tub full of purplish pink water as still as a grave. Even the small window in the room was closed. How did the woman disappear?! Had she drowned?!

Without thinking, he jumps into the tub ready to scan the murky water. As soon as both legs make contact, it begins to churn. Natsu leaps up to get out, but the water grabs hold of his legs and pulls him back down. “What the fu…”

Darkness envelops him so suddenly he has no idea what just happened. He tries to light up his hands to give him some light, but nothing happens. All he can feel is a sense of weightless falling. Did a wizard just cast a spell on them?!

When Lucy tries to open her eyes, the light surrounding her seemed so bright compared to the pitch-black ink she’d been falling through a moment ago. She blinks a few times to clear the gaze and allow her vision to correct itself. Wherever she was, she could feel water surrounding her lower body again. Was it a dream and she just woke up back in her tub? Her eyes find purchase once more, but what she saw stunned her.

And just as she was about to open her mouth to address the situation, Natsu appears out of thin air sitting beside her. He was flailing or fighting against an unseen foe. She grabs his arms. “Natsu, calm down!”

The man stops immediately. “Lucy?!” He couldn’t fully see her because his vision was still messed up, but her scent was recognizable. “Lucy!” He throws his arms around her. “I was so worried!”

“M-Me too,” she squeaks out from his tight hold.

“Ahem.”

A throat clearing gets their attention. Lucy pushes Natsu off of her. By now his eyesight was fully back to normal and his face turns crimson. That’s when she remembers… she was naked. Lucy covers her chest. “Look away you pervert!”

“Excuse me?” The voice starts up again. “Where did you come from?!”

Now that he knew Lucy was safe and sound, Natsu turns to the voice. He recognizes the person immediately. “Rebecca?!” He looks excitedly to Lucy, “hey it’s our space friend!”

“I can see that,” she mumbles back. “Though I don’t understand how we got here.”

“Do you?” Natsu asks the stunned B-cuber who shakes her head no.

“You tell me,” Rebecca quips. “You’re the one who dropped in on my bath.”

“Wait, does that mean we’re on that ship you told us about?” Lucy questions the other woman.

“Yeah.”

Lucy looks at Natsu, “I-I think that bath bomb created a magical portal.”

“But why would it bring us here?”

The only answer Lucy could think of was her wish shortly before getting into the bath. “I was reminiscing about True Island and relaxing with just the girls… I guess I missed it.”

“Awww,” Rebecca squeals, “I think about that too!”

“Really?! With you and Elie, it was just nice cause we have a lot in common,” Lucy thumbs at the man sitting beside her, “the guys.”

Rebecca giggles, “so true.”

Natsu just narrows his eyes at the two giggling women. Tch figures they talk about them. “I hate to break up this reunion, but how are we supposed to get home?”

At that moment, a loud bang startles the three. They all turn to the door that’s been flung open, staring at the newcomer.

“Rebecca are you okay? I heard you scream!” Shiki pans over the room. “Wait a minute, how did…” a smile taking over his expression, “it’s the Fairy friends!” The excited man jumps into the bath, gaining another shriek from everyone when a wave of water hits them.

“Shiki?! Your clothes!”

“Huh?” He looks down, “should I take them off?” He asks already tugging at his shirt.

“N-No!” A blushing Rebecca grabs his arm and just pulls him into a sitting position. “Just sit!”

Lucy giggles, “see! Things in common. But Natsu’s right, we need to figure out a way home.”

“Awww! But you guys just got here!” Shiki whines.

“Hush, you,” Rebecca scolds him. “I’m sure they have things to do back home.” She smiles at their friends. “We can drop you off on your planet.”

“Well…” Lucy looks to Natsu. “I guess a short vacation wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

Shiki leans forward excitedly, “you guys can hang with us till we finish this mission! It’ll be fun!”

“A mission?!” Natsu grins. “Do I get to kick some ass?!”

“Hell yeah!” Shiki grins too.

Rebecca chuckles. “Meanwhile, Lucy and I can hang out. Starting now.” She looks at Shiki and Natsu. “Get out of our bath!”

“Eep!” The two men stiffen at the sound of her shrill tone. No one needed to tell them twice. Both Shiki and Natsu jump up and rush out of the room leaving the two women alone again.

Rebecca winks at Lucy, “let the relaxation commence!


End file.
